lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Wipe
“' '” is the 16th episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. It first aired on August 19, 2013. This is the 36th episode overall. Plot After Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase are caught and are grounded for three weeks by Davenport for coming home past curfew, they use Davenport's award-winning memory erasing device to erase Davenport's short term memory to make him forget that he grounded them. After coming home with a poor report card, Leo then uses Davenport’s award-winning memory erasing device to wipe Davenport’s short term memory but inadvertently erases 24 years, causing him to act like a teenager. Meanwhile, Tasha interviewed "baby" Donald, live and worldwide. Story After Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase stay up two hours past curfew, Davenport grounds all of them for three weeks and tells them that it is not easy to raise teenagers, much to Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase's dismay. The next day, he announces that he won an award for his invention, the Neural Scrambler, which can be used to erase memory. Tasha is going to interview Donald on winning the award and an agent from the White House is also going to give Donald an award during the interview. While being in solitary, Chase plans to use the device to erase 24 hours of Donald's memory so that he could forget that he grounded Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo so they can get out of the house. The next day, Leo shows Donald the bad report card and Donald becomes upset at Leo as Donald threatens to show the report card to Tasha. However, Leo tells him that he has $15.42 that says he can't do it, but Donald said that he and Tasha agreed to start cracking down on his school work yesterday. Leo then selfishly uses Davenport's award-winning memory erasing device to wipe Davenport's memory for another 24 hours but inadvertently erases 24 years, giving him the mind of a teenager (15 years old) and making him forget the family, much to Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase's horror. Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase realize that they need to fix the Neural Scrambler and turn Donald back to normal. Right before the interview, Chase changed the Neural Scrambler and tests it out, but erased more of Donald's memory, making him go back to 4 and a half years old and Chase realized that he messed things up. Donald was about to ruin the interview and the agent was about to withdraw the award, but Adam used his heat rays to destroy the camera, delaying the interview process and enraging Tasha. Eventually, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo all went down to the lab and Chase reversed the Neural Scrambler, making Donald regain all of his memory and return to normal. When he realized what they did after finding out that Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were using the Neural Scrambler and Leo confesses to Donald that they used his Neural Scrambler and telling him that he was right about being difficult to raise teenagers, he angrily grounds all of them forever, much to their dismay. In the end, Donald got his medal back and Tasha was about to scold Donald for ruining the interview but Donald erased her memory with the Neural Scrambler, making her think that the interview hasn't started yet. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Guest Cast *Sarah Stiles as White House Rep Mentioned Cast * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President Trivia *This is the first (and only) appearance of the Neural Scrambler. **The Neural Scrambler does make an additional appearance in the Elite Force episode The List *The Neural Scrambler is used by the whole main cast: **Chase, Adam, Bree and Leo all use it to erase Donald's memory. **Donald uses the Scrambler on Tasha. *This is the second appearance if the Invisibility Cloak. The first being Mission Invisible. **It is also its last appearance. *Mr. President is briefly mentioned. Goofs *When Donald loses 24 years of memory, he becomes 15, which would make him 39 years old, but when additional memory loss makes Donald 4 years old, Chase says he has lost 33 years of memory, which would make him 37 years old. Quotes Videos Gallery Transcript Userbox CodeName: MemoryWipe Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Summer Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Episodes with Tasha Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Episodes written by Ron Rappaport Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Episodes with Guest Cast